


Sixteen Dongs- The Podfic

by TheGroupofOne



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne/pseuds/TheGroupofOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony begins to suspect Steve's auto-correct is trying to tell him something.<br/>What does it say about Steve that he wants to talk to Tony about Clint’s penis?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Dongs- The Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sixteen Dongs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710273) by [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



> Thanks again to uraneia for letting me podfic this! :)

Cover by TheGroupofOne. 

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://thegroupofone.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Sixteen%20Dongs.mp3) | **Size:** 13.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:38
  * [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sixteen-dongs)
Thank you to Paraka for hosting me! 
  
---|---


End file.
